


Love Will Find A Way

by fandomgalcentral



Series: Sir Guy Series [2]
Category: Berlin Station (TV), Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Angst, Danger, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgalcentral/pseuds/fandomgalcentral
Summary: The reader has returned back to her former job with her former partner, Daniel Miller.After all the warm welcomes and such, she listens in on a private conversation between Daniel and the director as she learns a stunning secret.





	1. Chapter 1

_1 Week Earlier-_

_You stare as your husband sleeps. You had peaceful nights since you were married and you both enjoyed them so much. Nights of rough lovemaking left you both exhausted and spent for anymore, but like every other night since, it had been sleepless nights. You worried over your father, best friend and everyone you’d both left behind during your daring escape._

_Guy stirred next to you, now awake as he turned over, watching you stare at the ceiling, seemingly deep in thought. Ever since you’d gotten married, he noticed how on edge you seemed to be. It worried him as you jumped at every noise and every little thing even creaks around the small lodge._

_“What bothers my wife so much that she cannot sleep?”_

_“Nothing my love. Go back to sleep.”_

_“Something disturbs you. Talk to me.” You sigh. You turn and face him, propping yourself up on your elbow._

_“It’s just… What if something bad happens while we’re away? I mean think of everything we left behind….”_

_“If something happens, I’m sure we’ll hear of it…”_

_“No. I mean… I have nightmares that I’ll never see you again.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You die in my arms… And don’t come back.”_

_You look away, tears starting to fall down your cheeks as he wipes them away, pulling your face up so you meet his gaze._

_“Y/N, listen to me. If I die, I want you to be by my side when it happens. I will not let anyone hurt you as long as I’m still breathing. Do you understand?”_

_You nod, snuggling into his chest as he holds you tight. Restless nights about the thought of losing him made you upset as tears began to form again and threatened to spill over but you fought them back._

_“I have to go back.”_

_“No! He’ll kill you! For god’s sake come back with me to my world! Please don’t confront the Sheriff! I beg of you….” The tears spilled over as he cradled you tightly._

_A week later you find yourself confronting the Sheriff, along with Guy. Something about this isn’t right and you both felt it.  
_

_“What do I owe this visit?”_

_“Let the townspeople go. They’re innocent in all of this!”_

_“Y/N, your father came begging for me not to kill you and Guy if you both returned.” The Sheriff said with an ugly grin. That made you angry._

_“You have NO RIGHT to speak of MY father you son of a bitch!” You approach but Guy grabs your arm. The Sheriff turned to Guy with a sad look in his eyes._

_“As for you, I treated you like a son and what do you go and do? You marry a wench from another world whom you barely even know! How could you change sides like this?” He looked between the both of you. You don’t back down as you pull on arrow, your bow suddenly useless as a battle ensues. The last thing you remember before you came home was saying goodbye to your husband._

 

**Present Day-**

“Y/N, are you alright?” Daniel asks as you nod.

“Yes, just remembering the last conversation my husband and I shared.”

“Come along. I’m sure people back at the station would love to hear of your safe return to us. How exactly did you get there?” Daniel asked as he helped you into his car.

“I don’t know, to be perfectly honest. I’m sure I’ll find out eventually.” He started the car and drove off, your stomach turning in knots.  

“Let’s hope I don’t have to relive those events. Hell, if anything, I’d go back and change his fate.”  

“I doubt the director would see it that way.” He said coldly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has returned back to her former job with her former partner, Daniel Miller.   
> After all the warm welcomes and such, she listens in on a private conversation between Daniel and the director as she learns a stunning secret.

You arrive at the station, it still looking the same as when you left. You took a deep breath as you stepped out of the car, heading inside behind Daniel as the whole building went completely silent, staring as you walked in. Soon, murmuring and whispers began to move around the office as the director, Gerard McCormick appeared. 

“Why is NO work being done-“ He saw why everyone had stopped working as if a switch had been turned. He smiled as he pulled you into the main meeting room, where your fellow co-workers were gathered.

“Y/N! You’re alive! We thought you were dead!” They all hugged you as you hugged back, quite awkwardly, their names not coming to mind right away as you look at Daniel, who just shrugs in response to your blank expression. Director McCormick gathered your attention. 

“Y/N, welcome back! How did you ever survive that harsh terrain?” Something about this didn’t feel right. If there’s one thing this job taught you, it was to trust your gut instinct and your gut was telling you that your boss knew more than he let on and you had a feeling Daniel knew more than he was telling as well, but for now, you played along with the charade to keep them happy. You pull a false smile.     

“It wasn’t easy, but… I managed. Isn’t that what we do? Make the most out of our circumstances?” You raise a brow.

“That’s right! You learned quickly from us. You are one of our most deadly agents out there! Now, it seems you need a bit of time to get back on track. Do you remember where your office is or do I need to have Agent Miller escort you there?”  

“I remember my way. Thank you. I’ll catch up with you all later.” You quickly leave the little party, finding your old office rather quickly as you step in and shut the door. Everything was as you left it the day you disappeared. Thank God he didn’t notice I was pregnant. Luckily I’m not showing too much just yet. Something isn’t right and I’m going to find out what. You think to yourself as you notice a picture of your parents near your computer as you took a seat. You sighed, thinking back to the last day you had where you were in constant danger, watching for mercenaries every moment as each move you made was monitored from back home, but your mind kept wandering back to how you ended up in Nottingham in the first place.  

Not realizing the time, you head to the break room and get yourself a coffee as you pass by the director’s office, hearing voices inside. You realize it’s Daniel and McCormick speaking, the door cracked open as you stay out of sight, but eavesdrop in on their seemingly private conversation. 

“We cannot let her leave again! The last time was an accident, wasn’t it?” 

“No, we wanted to get rid of her since the mercenaries couldn’t do it! She’s not human, Daniel. Surely, you see that or have your feelings for her clouded your tough personality?” McCormick smirked as Daniel got uncomfortable.

“Don’t use that in this. The poor woman lost her husband. How could you torture her anymore than that? I mean, have a heart here Gerard! Or are you as cold as the Sheriff?”    

That made you cringe.

“My brother is no concern any longer. He killed Guy but failed to kill his wife. Luckily, I have eyes and ears all over Nottingham and they’ve been keeping tabs on Leah and Y/N’s father. They haven’t done anything to warrant an execution, but they will eventually. However, we keep Y/N here so she doesn’t interfere with my plans since-“

“Are you afraid she’ll bring back Guy? She doesn’t have a way to, but if she knew about the teleporter, she could go back and bring him back if she surely wished. You do realize what you’ve done, right? You’ve ripped a family apart for your own pleasure and forsaken the only man she’s ever held dear!”

“That Daniel, is where you come in. I know I shouldn’t be doing this since you have feelings for the young lady, but you leave me no choice. I want you to erase any memory she has of Guy of Gisbourne and be the one she loves. You must be her husband in order for this to work.” 

You covered your mouth as tears threatened to spill over. You went back to your office, locking the door in fear.  _So, that’s how he did it. Now, he wants me to forget about Guy and love Daniel? I can’t love Daniel, even if he does care for me in that way. I refuse to stay here a moment longer._ You decide as you unlock the door, shutting the light off and headed to the lab.       


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve just traveled back to Nottingham and reunite with Leah, who’s just given you some shocking news: Your father has been taken.   
> With that information, you reveal the truth of how you got there in the first place and come up with a plan to bring Guy back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Reader's POV.

Upon entering the dark lab, I flipped the lights on, finding the teleportation device without much of a problem. I quickly locked the door as I found the instructions on how to get back to Nottingham to the time I was sent originally. I suddenly stop, realizing how deafening the silence is to me as I hold the pendant I wore around my neck and remembering my goal. I will be reunited with my husband, even if it kills me, literally. 

Voices jarred me out of my thoughts as I quickly put in the time, as pounding came to the door. I knew they’d be onto me and I had to work quickly, but the door was broken down as Gerard held his gun up, forcing me away from the machine. 

“Y/N, what the hell are you doing in here? You don’t need to be in here.”  

“Send me back! I want to be with my husband, you sick fuck!” I watched his eyebrows raise then he relaxed as it chuckled. 

“Oh my dear Y/N, you don’t realize what’s going to happen if you go back do you? He will  _betray_ you!”        

“I doubt it. Our love will always find a way through anything, even through your treachery that you throw at us. You can kill me, but you will never separate us!” I spat and pulled Daniel’s gun, shooting Gerard in the shoulder and looked at Daniel, nodding. He quickly obliged as the teleporter started and sent me back. 

I landed on my back, protecting my growing bump, which somehow got bigger just by moving through the portal, but I’ll figure that out later. It seemed like Nottingham and its residents had rebuilt the town ever since the Sheriff’s downfall a week prior or was it longer? It’s hard to tell when travelling through different worlds since time passes differently, depending on each world. I quickly found Leah, who didn’t look the same when I last saw her.  

“Leah!” 

“Y/N! You’re back! What are you doing back here?”

“I came back for Guy. What’s the matter? What happened?”  

Her eyes were red, an indication she had been crying. I knew my best friend better than anyone else in the town and I knew when something bad had happened.   

“Y/N, we’re being watched. Your father and I. We don’t know who or why, but they’ve taken your father.” 

It made my blood freeze. So he wants to make a game of this. I wasn’t sure how to feel since so many emotions were running through me as I looked at her with a renewed determination. This has to end someway, somehow and we were going to need all the help we could get. 

“Listen to me, I know a way to bring Guy back. We need his help because we cannot do this alone. I know who’s doing this.” 

“You do?”     

I nodded as we went back to Leah’s home, a small shack a couple miles out of town, but I knew that we weren’t alone and we had to watch our conversation. I didn’t know how this would come full circle, but it was going to. Leah looked at me with pleading eyes to tell her the story as I let it out.

“The Sheriff has a brother that no one knows about. Somehow he infiltrated my world and took over at one of the stations I used to work at before I got here. He knew about the Sheriff and his plan and I do heavily believe he was part of it. However, things didn’t go according to plan and he only managed to kill Guy-” I stop a moment, feeling the emotion well up in me. This was my fault and I was going to make it right. Leah held my hand gently as I continued.

“Guy wasn’t the target. I supposed to die here. He wasn’t supposed to turn like that, but our love was stronger than a corrupt person using him against his will. You guys are in danger because of me.”   

“Stop it now. We made the choice to become involved! Nothing is your fault. Not your father’s abduction, not Guy’s death, none of it! You have a child to think of. You did say you knew a way to bring him back. What do we have to do?” Her words brought no comfort as I sighed. She was right.

“We need to retrieve his body. Is it still in the same place I left it?”

“At the shrine. No one has muttered a word about him since the funeral.” 

Later that night, under the cover of darkness, we arrived at the shrine where his body lay. Leah and I exchanged nervous glances as she kept a watch for any intruders as I began the chant, keeping it as quiet as I could. Time went slowly as the chanting had come to end as Leah returned to my side. My nerves began to shake as we waited.

Guy suddenly gasped awake.        


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being reunited with the love of your life, something unexpected happens after he and Leah convinces you to talk to Daniel Miller and ask him for help.

“Wait, so the Sheriff had a brother?” Guy asked, exasperated as I felt. It had been a couple of weeks since his return from the dead. I explained to him what I had found out and even he was shocked like Leah was when I told her. We were in for the fight of our lives.

“I did some research shortly after I found that out and they share ancestral blood. Not a direct relation, but still. If he comes here with stronger forces than we’ve faced before, you can count us all dead.” I said with a grim expression. This was no place to raise a child in an environment like this where we had to watch over ourselves and make sure we didn’t attract too much attention.

“Can your friend Daniel help us? Maybe he can talk him-” 

“No. He knows what’s going on. What help would he be if he betrayed us? He’s part of the plot.”

“You said he was speaking against it, Y/N! He was defending us. How could you not at least try and speak to him? He might be a pawn in this game and you maybe to blind to see that!” Guy said, his voice rising in anger as he stared me down. I was in no mood as I took a seat, touching my huge bump and heaved a resigned sigh. Leah had been silent, but finally spoke.

“Guy’s right, Y/N. Granted, he maybe a pawn, but he may also have had a hand in sending you here in the first place. We haven’t met him, but he may be of some sort of assistance if you’d let him. No one knows except him and Gerard. Now, we don’t know anything about your life before you landed here, but you’ve changed our lives and he sees you as collateral damage.”  

“Fine. You both win. I’ll talk to him, but don’t expect me to trust him. He may have saved my life when I went back, but if he does betray us, I want to kill him and get my father back.” Guy put his hands up in resignation as he came over, cradling me close, but the baby bump made it hard as it gave us a bit of space. Leave it to Guy to change subjects.

“What about our child? What world will we bringing it into if this regime does go through?” I sighed. The one thing I didn’t want asked.

“We won’t let it get that far and you know it. Besides, what makes you think-” I gasped, suddenly on my feet as I held my stomach. He was by my side in a quick second.  

“Y/N? What is it? What’s wrong?”

“The baby… The baby is coming!”  

The pain was almost too much to bear as the labor pains intensified to beyond what seemed humanly possible. What seemed like forever, I finally heard a wailing. The baby had come at last.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just had your daughter, Elena and things seems to slowly going back to normal.   
> However when Daniel suddenly arrives with a warning, someone close to you does the unthinkable.

I watched our daughter, Elena sleep in her little cot as we had returned to the cottage in the woods that we had left not long ago. I felt Guy’s arms around my waist, a month going by since her birth and since our discussion of Daniel. I groaned internally at this. I enjoyed quiet moments like this with Guy, just the two of us in each other’s embrace, like it was before his death.

He spun me around, his lips crashing into mine as the passion returned, the wall against my back as my arms wrapped around him, letting a small moan escape. Before we could progress however, there was a soft knock on our door, causing both of us to pause. I quickly moved out of his embrace and went to the door where Daniel stood, much to my shock as he let himself in.  

“Daniel! What in the hell-” He cut me off. 

“I don’t have to explain, Y/N. You must pack anything you have and leave.”

Guy came in, staring Daniel down. This was an extremely awkward situation since they looked so alike, but one of them was more rougher than the other. This would cause problems.

“Who is this?”  

“Daniel Miller. Listen to me, you and Y/N need to go…” Guy cut him off now.       

“We are not leaving until you’ve told us what you’re doing in our realm!” Guy raised his voice as I stopped him. 

“Don’t wake Elena. For god’s sake, let Daniel speak.” Guy glared at me to go silent, which I refused to obey. 

“You have to leave. Gerard is on his way here to finish what was started. He will kill anyone who stands in his way. Y/N, please heed this warning. I didn’t want him to send you away, but I couldn’t stop him. I wouldn’t have wanted this for you, even in the most dire of situations. Grab your husband and leave.” His blue eyes begged for me to obey him. Could Daniel be trusted now?

“Guy, leave us. I need to speak to him alone, please.” I didn’t look at Guy as he nodded and left us alone. Emotions were running high as hurt, anger and any other kind of emotion played through my being.

“Did you know he had this planned? Daniel, please tell me that you didn’t know. I heard everything. I need to know that you’re not in this willingly. I beg of you to tell me that.” Tears formed in my eyes when his gaze tore from mine. I should have known.

“I had no choice, Y/N. I don’t support this decision that he’s made. I was forced to keep my mouth shut as many times as I wished to tell you beforehand, but it was too late.” He voice broke and for the first time since I’ve known Daniel Miller, a man that was usually composed and stoic, he broke down, falling to his knees. I sighed and hugged him, feeling his whole body shake with regret and emotion. 

“Do you really love me?” I asked, looking into his eyes. Before he could answer, Gerard entered, holding his sword to my throat as Daniel was shoved aside. Slowly he brought me up to my feet, examining every inch he could see as heavy footsteps approached.

“You did well, Sir Guy. My brother would be proud of you.” 

I turned, looking at Guy with utter anger and hurt as he smirked darkly at me. Seems like I’m the fool after all.   


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being caught, you and Daniel spend a bit of time together.   
> Gerard decides to sentence you and Daniel to death, however an old friend comes to your rescue.

“You’d tear your own child from her mother?” The utter shock I felt a few moments earlier were replaced with anguish that I’d possibly never see my daughter again. How the hell could Guy do this?  

He approached, pulling my face up to look at him. I wanted to slap that smirk right off his face.

“My dear Y/N, did you really think for a quick second that I could love someone like you? You’re an outsider who needs to be extinguished. I’m a fool for not seeing that before, but now I do.” He released me as he planted a kiss on my lips, but I shoved him away.  

“How dare you think you can kiss me after this! What have I done so wrong to deserve this?”

No one uttered a word for a few moments as I looked at Daniel. He and I exchanged glances as both of us were taken into the town prison where I had been before. I sighed, knowing that I had lost.  

“Daniel, I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve this.” I didn’t look at him as he pulled me against his chest. I let the tears commence as I held him, crying into the only other man I could trust.  

“Do you know why he’s doing this?” Daniel asked as he held me. I looked up at him, not sure where he was going with this. I just shook my head.  

“You’ve thought all this time you deserve to die, but in reality, you’re just another threat. A threat that needs to be eliminated. He’s afraid because of what you can do.”

I let that sink in for a few moments then realized what Leah was trying to tell me earlier that night. However one question still remained unanswered.

 

A few days had gone by since we were captured and I only hoped that Elena would be safe as we stood before Gerard, Guy and the council that once was, along with the townspeople of Nottingham. I could see Leah in the audience, but I couldn’t look at her since the guilt retched through my body like a blade. I stared up at my husband, who stood on the platform with a proud smile on his face. If he only knew.  

“Y/N, Daniel Miller, I hereby charge you with Treason, Witchcraft and Interference. Your sentence is death is to be burned at the Stake!”  

Gasps of shock went through the crowd as Daniel and I exchanged looks. I decided to do something rather stupid, matching Guy’s smirk.  

“And exactly what makes you think Daniel and I will do this quietly? You do forget that we know how to get out of tight squeezes, do you not, Gerard? Your ancestor learned that the hard way!”  

“Y/N, enough.” Daniel whispers through gritted teeth.  

I shut up as Gerard came over and smacked me to the ground, smirking. He tugged at my hair, whispering in my ear.  

“Don’t think I can’t stop you. I know every trick that even you don’t know. I will kill you. You can quote me on that!” He released me and returned to the bench. I chuckled.  

“What makes you think we’re alone?”  

The doors opened, revealing Robin and his men.

The war was on.


	7. Chapter 7

“HOOD!” Guy shouted, startling the audience. Daniel and I quickly undid our bonds as Guy and his men moved in to attack. However as they lined up, Guy grabbed me and put his blade to my throat, pressing it in.  

“If anyone attacks, I will kill her where she stands!” Guy continued to shout as I growled softly. While all this was going on, Daniel slipped his way into the crowd as Robin stood his ground, but slowly lowered his bow.  

“Sir Gisborne, you’d murder your own wife in cold blood, therefore leaving your child without her mother? What kind of cold hearted snake are you?”

“One without a conscience.” I muttered, the blade breaking my skin which in turn spilled blood slowly down my skin. I’m about to kill him.

A gunshot suddenly rang from the middle of the crowd as Daniel grabbed everyone’s attention, throwing Guy a glare of disdain. He always wondered what I saw in Guy that he didn’t. He will never actually know. I watched as he approached the middle of the room, staring Gerard and Guy down.  

“How fucking dare you! This poor young woman had to deal with your death, you pathetic piece of shit! She carried your child and refused to let go of any hope that you’d return to her. Then, risking her own skin, comes back, revives you and just wants to live happily ever after with you! I don’t understand what she sees in you, but you’re risking your own happiness for his selfish reasons. How the hell can you do such a dastardly thing?” Daniel was beyond angry. I knew this outburst. Guy just smirked.  

“Daniel, you don’t know her very well, do you? She was nothing when she arrived! What makes you think-”  

“Enough of this childish arguing! Bring in Y/N’s father! I want to teach her a lesson.” Gerard smirked as the man that took care of me since I had arrived originally appeared, beaten, malnourished and different from the man I once knew. It was coming down to making a choice.  

“Gerard, please don’t…” I tearfully pleaded.  

“You beg up to your husband. I have no hand in this one.”

I watched Guy approach my father, who was facing me with no fear in his eyes. The blade pressed against his throat as Guy gripped him tight. Time was running out.

“Guy, please! You can kill me, but PLEASE do them no harm!” I bellow as shock runs through his eyes, my tear filled eyes begging him not to do it. He shoved my father down and slowly approached me, grabbing my hair from behind as I felt his breath against my ear.

“Is that a request?” He deep voice putting chills down my spine. Unfortunately for him, I always had a plan B.  

“Yes.” I hissed back.

“Y/N!” Daniel yelled, his gun still pointed as the guards advanced on him. I quickly knocked Guy back, breaking his grip rather quickly as I picked up the dropped sword on the ground, freed my father and held Gerard under the sharper blade.

“ANYONE takes one more step, I will kill him! Now, I have some demands of my own-”

Before I could finish, the sounds of gunfire, swords and yelling all conversed as the crowd scattered, separating everyone.

Guy and I found each other in the middle of it all, but I held up my sword, anger surging through my blood now.

“Y/N…”

“Don’t even. How could you dare say you’d murder the mother of your own child! That’s such a heinous thing to do!”

“You’d think I’d murder you? After all this, you’d still think that?!” He approached me, knocking the sword away with ease as he stood a foot away. I couldn’t look him in the eye, but I forced myself to, something quite different as he cupped my face, pulling me in close.

“You’d really think after all we’ve been through already, including Elena, I’d have to gall to murder you? Y/N, you know I’d never.”

It suddenly hit me then. Oh shit, I am the biggest idiot, again.


	8. Chapter 8

Robin and his men surrounded Guy and I, when Gerard appeared, Guy hiding me behind him as he took the sword from my shaky grip. We knew it might end like last time, but the cocking of a gun behind him made us look at Daniel, who looked beaten beyond belief. He was a tough cookie though.  

“You dare touch her, I will kill you. No one will hurt her.”  

“But we can hurt you.”

Chaos ensued once against as I took down a few of the guards in my way, running into Daniel. I’ve never seen him more exhausted than I did now, his arms around me protectively. He found us a private spot outside of the battle for a quick couple of moments. I knew what he was thinking before he even vocalized it.  

“Daniel, no… Please don’t…” Tears spilled over as I hugged him, his presence keeping me sane for the moment. He held me like that for a long time or it felt like. He finally released me and without another word and made for Gerard.  

“Daniel!” I yelled, quickly grabbing his arm and turning him back to face me. I could see the hurt, pain and everything in between in his blue eyes. No words needed to be exchanged as he pulled me once again into his arms as his lips met mine in a very passionate kiss.  

He pulled away after a few moments, my head fuzzy from his kiss. I shook my head for him not to, but releasing me, he ran off towards the real threat. I finally regained my composure as I rejoined the battle, but Daniel’s kiss was still fresh on my mind as I fought, getting stabbed along the way. I found Robin not far away and sent a knife at a guard about to kill him.  

“Y/N! What the hell happened?”  

“Don’t worry about me. I have to find Daniel!”

“Why?”

“I can’t let him die.. Robin, I…” I looked at him as he nodded in understanding.  

Daniel managed to find Gerard, catching him off guard as he attacked, beating the living hell out his former boss, then threw him into a nearby wall. No one was going to hurt the woman he loved, even if she was married, he would always care for her, even if it meant his life. He hoped she knew that. He gave her his final wish as both men went at each other like wolves. Putting Daniel on his knees, Gerard pulled out a secret blade from up his sleeve and slashed Daniel’s throat.  

“Daniel!” I screamed as I rushed over and held him in my arms, his blood getting all over me, but I didn’t care as I used part of my dress to try and stop the bleeding. Sobs racked my body.  

“I love you, Y/N.” He whispered as he took his final breath, leaving us all in complete shock. Numbing sensations took over my being as I held Daniel, tears still streaming down my face. Gently putting him back down on the ground, I picked up his gun, turning to face Gerard as I punched him hard then shot him 15 times.  

I dropped to my knees, going back to Daniel’s lifeless body and sobbed. I wouldn’t have this a second time.  

“Please come back. Please Daniel… Don’t leave me like this.” I begged and cried into his chest, not noticing an orange light start to surround his body. Guy quickly pulled me away as Daniel’s body glowed with a beautiful orange light for what felt like an eternity before it finally stopped. The anticipation was extraordinary as he finally gasped awake.  


	9. Epilogue

_**One Month Later** _

I watched as Daniel played with Elena, now 2 ½ months old. It was a beautiful thing if he ever had children since he’d make a great dad. I finally made my appearance known. 

“Oh, Y/N! How long have you been there?”  

“Long enough. You’re so good with her. Maybe one day you’ll have children of your own.”

“If the job allows it.” He chuckled as I took Elena from him and she fell asleep in my arms rather quickly.  

“What are you going to do once you get back?” We moved to the kitchen where he poured us two cups of coffee.

“Destroy the machine. No one needs anymore problems I think. You guys seems to be back to normal, mostly. So, he wasn’t going to actually kill you?”

“A charade like we play. I think he picked up some of my habits.” I chuckle as Daniel nodded a bit thoughtfully.

“Listen Y/N, about that kiss..”

“I get it, Daniel. You answered my question. I finally have the closure I need. I’ll miss you.” He smiled softly. I could see the pain in his bright blue eyes.  

“I’ll miss you too. Are you sure you’re going to be okay? I mean I can beat Guy up if want me to so that way he knows not to fuck with you anymore.” I chuckled, punching his shoulder softly.  

“That won’t be necessary. I think he knows better now. I’m quite surprised you didn’t actually kick his ass earlier on. You know me, Dan. If he steps one toe out of line, I’ll whoop his ass. He knows that.” I smiled at him as Guy walked in, pulling his arms around my waist.  

“I thank you for your help. You saved her life and for that, I’m in your debt.” He bowed, much to my surprise. Maybe they could get along after all.

“Well, she’s a tough one. It’s the least I could do after she’s saved my ass a few times. I’m repaying the favor. After that shit you pulled, I don’t expect a repeat. If he does, Y/N, give me a call and we’ll set him straight.” We can’t help but laugh. These two will drive me wild.

 “So, if you ever do decide to visit again, how will you do it?” Guy asked as he took Elena from me, giving me a chance to grab a small watch and I handed it to Daniel, noticing the confusion on his face.  

“I call it a time jumper. You enter in a time period you want to go to and boom, you’re there.”  

“Thanks, Y/N.  

Daniel left shortly after this, leaving Guy, Elena and myself back in our cottage. Guy set Elena in her cot, finding me in our bedroom. I noticed the look he gave me as he undressed.

“What?”

“I know about the kiss.” I froze a moment.

“What of it?”

“Does he love you?” He raised a brow at me.

“Yes. Why do you care?”  

“You’re my wife, Y/N. Do you love him that way?”

“Guy, I think you know better. I would never love another man like I love you. He was giving me closure he thought I needed and I’m glad he did. I can’t love Daniel that way. He’s a sweet guy, but it would never work between he and I. Yes, he did kiss me, but you know what? It gave me what I needed but you are the number one man in my life.”  

He sighed, wrapping his arms around me as he pulled me flush against him.  

“What’s done is done. All we can do is focus on the future and raising Elena.” He said softly, his deep voice doing things to me like before. I squirmed in his embrace, making him smirk.  

“Agreed. Now, I do have one request my love.” I whispered, watching him.  

“And what would that be my queen?” He purred.  

“Make love to me.”  

His lips crashed into mine as he pushed me onto the bed, his lips teasing every inch of my skin as he moved down past my stomach and against my thighs.

It was going to be a long and pleasurable night, indeed.  


End file.
